deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killermoves/Easy Company vs USMC
I'm back bitches! And this time I'm bringing the heat with me as we battle the American heroes who fought in the Western and Pacific fronts, to decide which WWII U.S. Military unit is deadliest Easy Company: The battle-hardened band of brothers who parachuted their way to save Europe vs United States Marine Corps: The toughened G.I.s who fought in the beach and jungles of the Pacific Who is deadliest??? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. To decide who is... the Deadliest Warrior!!! Easy Company The Easy Company, otherwise known as 'E Company, 2nd Battalion' and "The Screaming Eagles", Easy Company was one of the US Army's most famous military units during WWII. As part of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment 101st Airborne Division, Easy Company missions were to involve being parachuted from C-47 transport airplanes over hostile territory, mostly in France and Germany. According to Richard Winters, company included three rifle platoons (of three twelve-man rifle squads and six-man mortar team squad) and a headquarters section - all adding up to about 140 soldiers. Easy Company are most famous for their actions during D-Day, Operation Market Garden and the Battle of the Bulge, all part of the Allied attempt to liberate France and invade Germany - such actions have been recorded in recent history in the novel We Who Are Alive and Remain: Untold Stories From the Band of Brothers and the TV series Band of Brothers. Weapons Rifle: M1A1 Carbine Originally issued to non-combat personnel or those who needed a compact weapon, the M1 Carbine was never meant to be a front-line weapon, nevertheless it was ideal for Airborne troops for its small frame and its compactness. The paratrooper version of the M1, identified as the M1A1 Paratrooper Carbine has the distinct collapsible buttstock and handgrips. It originally came with the early "L" nonadjustable sight and barrel band without bayonet lug. About 150,000 were produced. * 15 round magazine * .30 Carbine * 500 yards SMG: M3A1 Grease Gun Although paratroopers were issued M1A1 Thompsons in the Normandy and Holland, by December 1944 and the Battle of the Bulge, paratroopers were generally handed with M3 submachine guns due to its compactness and ease of use during important air raids. It appealed to the special forces and paratrooper communities due to its stopping power, ease of maintenance and simplicity. It can also accept suppressors and be converted to use 9mm parabellums. However it had some major problems that made it inferior than the traditional Thomspon smg, most notably its decreased rate of fire and lack of adjustable sights for accuracy. * 30 round magazine * .45 ACP * 400-450 rpm Special: Sticky Bomb Used exclusively by those fighting in the European theater, the sticky bomb was a cheap to produce anti-tank weapon and grenade consisted of a glass sphere containing an explosive made of nitroglycerin and additives covered in a powerful adhesive, and surrounded by a sheet-metal casing. When the user pulled a pin on the handle of the grenade, the casing would fall away and expose the sphere; another pin would activate the firing mechanism, and the user would then attempt to attach the grenade to an enemy tank or other vehicle, ideally with enough force to break the glass ball. After it was attached, releasing the lever on the handle would activate a five-second fuse, which would then detonate the nitroglycerin. The grenade had several faults with its design. In tests, it failed to adhere to dusty or muddy tanks and, if the user was not careful after freeing the grenade from its casing, it could easily stick to his uniform. However, with proper maintenance, it serves well on multiple occasions. Proving its worth during the fight in the French hedgerows. It can be deployed as a satchel bomb or as a grenade. United States Marine Corps The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the U.S. Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. In World War II, the Marines played a central role in the Pacific War. The battles of Guadalcanal, Bougainville, Tarawa, Guam, Tinian, Cape Gloucester, Saipan, Peleliu, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa saw fierce fighting between Marines and the Imperial Japanese Army. The island of Iwo Jima served as the next area of battle, which began on 19 February 1945. The Japanese had learned from their defeats in the Marianas campaign and prepared many fortified positions on the island, including pillboxes and underground tunnels. The Japanese put up fierce resistance, but American forces reached the summit of Mount Suribachi on 23 February. The mission was accomplished at very high losses, with 26,000 American casualties and 22,000 Japanese. By the end of the war, the Corps expanded from two brigades to six divisions, five air wings, and supporting troops, totaling about 485,000 Marines. In addition, 20 defense battalions and a parachute battalion were set raised.50 Nearly 87,000 Marines were casualties during World War II (including nearly 20,000 killed), and 82 were awarded the Medal of Honor. Weapons Rifle: M1 Carbine Although traditional US Forces in the Pacific, such as the USAFFE, were commonly issued with M1 Garands, by 1944 during the intense island hopping and sea deployments, it was replaced by the more compact M1 Carbine. The M1 Carbine first saw its major use in the Pacific such as the Battle of Cabanatuan, and this quickly caught the attention of the Marines who loved the weapon. Used by both marines and special forces units such as the Alamo Scouts, the M1 Carbine was lightweight, easy to maintain, and can be reloaded by a box magazine unlike the M1 Garand. It saw its most intense action in the war during the Battle of Peleliu, Iwo Jima and Okinawa. Bayonets were a common attachment to those fighting in the Pacific (although the only bayonet charge conducted by the US was in Europe). * 15 round magazine * .30 Carbine * 500 yards SMG: M1A1 Thompson Also known as the "Tommy gun" or "Fast gun", the M1A1 Thompson was the standard issue submachine gun for US Forces in WWII. The M1A1, which simply incorporated a fixed firing pin as part of the bolt, made it far easier for mass production and less expensive. Soldiers carrying Thompsons used 30-round "stick" magazines, and in the tough terrain of the Pacific, the Thompson still prved its worth as a very reliable weapon. * 30 round magazine * .45 ACP * 700 RPM Special: M2 Flamethrower A useful tool for ridding of jungle foliage and Japanese bunkers and holes was the M2 Flamethrower. The M2 flamethrower was an American man-portable backpack flamethrower that was used in World War II. It was the successor to the M1 and M1A1 flamethrowers. Although its burn time was only around 7 seconds and the flame was only effective out to around 20–40 meters, it was still a useful weapon. X-Factors Experience: Easy Company: 70 USMC: 95 The Easy Company's hike through Eurpoe was no easy task. It was a walk through Hell. Their battles included Normandy, Market Garden, and the Bulge. But in apparency, the USMC has fought in more battles than the EAsy Company, which included almost all of the American campaigns in the Pacific from Guadalcanal in 1942 to Okinawa in 1945. It also benifits them from having a lineage of battlefield traditions since the American Revolution and even in World War I. Logistics: Easy Company: 88 USMC: 85 America took his time to gather all of his resources and munitions of war; draining his economy for war bonds and support. And his soldiers felt the same. However, in this category the Esy Company takes a slight edge. Before mid 1944, America focused more of his resources to liberate Europe due to the "Europe First" policy, even to the point of temporarily abandoning campaigns and colonies in Asia. The USMC finally benefited from government support the moment when they finally focused through McArthur's island-hopping strategy. Tactics: Easy Company: 80 USMC: 84 Both forces took the blunt of all damage during the war. Initially, I was going to give the edge to the Easy Company because they were lead and supported by a better strategist than the USMC (George Patton>Douglas McArthur). The USMC major problem was that their campaign took longer than any during the war, but they all but won all of their campaigns. The Easy Company made some very devastating losses in Holland as well as the dreaded Market Garden disaster. Battle Five Easy Company paratroppers were dropped by a Flying Fortress on an island somewhere in the Indian Ocean. Their mission, to kill any Axis resistance in that territory. On the other side, the Battleship Iowa drops in a landing craft filled with five Marines. Their job was to scout for any hostilities in that island so that some big shot military unit can parachute in their and take credit for that island. Little did the two forces knew that the place has been abandoned, and that there has been a miscalcuations with the schedule of their missions. The Paratroopers landed roughly on the jungle. It took some time to take off their chutes which has been untangled in the trees. The Marines easily trudged through the island after they landed on the beach without any oppositions. Then in the center of the jungle, the two units met. And they untrustingly aimed their weapons at each other. "Who the fuck are you?" says one paratrooper. "Where Americans you fuck wits," A marine replied. "Never seen any of those uniforms before boy, is this some kind of trick," "It ain't, and I'm ordering you to put down your weapons or we blow ya'll to hell," "Don't you do it son!" "I said put down your weapons!!," Both platoons fired at each other at the same time. A paratrooper was killed instantly as well as a marine. Both sides took cover behind the trees. The Marines unleashed down their tommy guns and easily pinned down the Easy Company. One paratrooper was cut in half with machine gun fire. Their officer ordered his paratrooper to retreat back. The Marines soon followed behind. One paratrooper planted a booby trap in the forest with his sticky bomb, and the explosion killed of a marine. As the marines were gaining, the paratroopers came across a hill which they took positions into. As the marines race to get the paratroopers on top of the hill, the latter opened fire on them, killing one marine, and sending the others running back. The paratroopers have gained high ground. Cursing, the last two marines were indoubtedly trapped and pinned down. One marine, knowing that they wouldn't get out of this one, packed up his flamethrower and patted his fellow marine on the shoulder. He ran towards the hill and the paratroopers openned fire with their grease guns, hitting him multiple times on the torso. But with his remaining strength, poured down on the hill with the flamethrower. The flames engulfed the whole hill, burning two paratroopers to death, while one survivor tumbled down the hill. The marine then dies on the hill with the flamethrower still on hand. The last paratrooper was shocked and burned at what happened. He was badly injured and needs to get out of there quickly. But it was too late, as a marine aimed his carbine at him and poured all bullets of his mag at the paratroopers' head, killing him. The marines went back to his landing craft and signaled the battleship that it was a mission accomplished. "Now, go tell them chutersboys that the island is now safe and secured to be landed," he said to the rest of those who picked him up. Expert's Opinion The Marines won due to a combination of overall better weaponry, experience, and X-factors. They were also physically tough and successful than the Easy Company. Category:Blog posts